totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prawda albo laser rekina
Dwanaścioro pozostałych na wyspie uczestników bierze udział w kompromitującym ich wyzwaniu z quizem. Z powodu buntu zawodników, gospodarz zmienia wyzwanie na ekstremalny tor przeszkód. Ostatecznie jedna drużyna wygrywa, podczas gdy inna przegrywa. Jeden zawodnik przegranej drużyny przekonuje wszystkich o głosowaniu na tego, przez którego przegrali. Opis Gdy wstaje ranek w domku dziewczyn Dawn zwisająca do góry nogami z łóżka rozmawia z ptakiem. Zezłoszczona hałasem Dakota zwraca jej uwagę, a w rezultacie Dawn wyczytuje aurę Dakoty zaskakując ją. W domku chłopaków, gdy wszyscy śpią, nagle pojawia się Scott cały poszarpany. Gdy Sam pyta go co się stało, ten odpowiada że był na randce z jedną z zawodniczek. W konfesjonale ujawnia jednak, że tak naprawdę poszedł szukać Głowy Chrisa, ale chce to utrzymać w tajemnicy przed resztą. Gdy jest w konfesjonale, nagle wpada do niego wielki zmutowany bóbr przerażając Scotta. W drugim domku Zoey pyta Annę Marię jak przemyciła suszarkę do włosów do programu, a ona odpowiada że ukryła ją we włosach. Mike rozmawia we śnie z Chesterem, podczas gdy Cameron siedzi skulony w swoim śpiworze. Brick i Jo mierzą sie ze sobą, próbując udowodnić które z nich jest lepsze. Jo komplementuje Bricka, jednak jak po chwili wyjaśnia w konfesjonale, to część jej strategii. Potem widzimy wszystkich ustawionych przed domkami, gdy Chris ogłasza dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Lightning protestuje przeciwko temu ponieważ nie dostał jeszcze śniadania, natomiast Dakota chce jeszcze pospać dla urody. Sam próbuje skomplementować Dakotę, ale staje się przerażony widząc jej wygląd bez okularów. Chris jednak uparcie kontynuuje i zaczyna wyzwanie. Najpierw jednak konfiskuje telefon Dakoty i konsolę do gier Sama. Idąc do Zabójczej Zatoki, Zoey rozmawia z Mike'm o filmach akcji, natomiast Sam próbuje przeprosić Dakotę za jego poprzednie zachowanie. Sam komplementuje jej nozdża, jednak Dakota nie może wymyślić komplementu dla Sama. Jo rozmawia z Cameronem nazywając go "patyczakiem" natomiast Anna Maria pyta B jakie zadanie ich czeka, jednak ten milczy. Chris pokazuje dzisiejsze wyzwanie czyli quiz "Poznajmy się". Zawodnicy są przypięci dziecięcymi szelkami do swoich miejsc i będą odpowiadać na kompromitujące ich pytania. Jeśli ten o kogo chodzi, przyzna się i odpowie zdobędzie punkt, a jeśli nie Chris będzie zanurzał drużynę pod wodę, gdzie czeka wygłodniały rekin. Pierwsze pytanie jest do Szczurów. Chris pyta kto spierdział się na pierwszej randce i Sam zgłasza się, dzięki czemu Szczury zdobywają punkt. Drugie pytanie jest o to, kto zmoczył spodnie pierwszego dnia szkoły. Jo odkrywa że to Brick i namawia go by się zgłosił. Brick zgłasza się i Zmutowane Larwy otrzymują punkt. Drużynę Szczurów Chris pyta o to kto z nich ma na imię "Beverly". B zgłasza się, ale ponieważ nic nie mówi, Chris spuszcza drużynę Toksycznych Szczurów do wody. Tam Kieł zjada Scotta, jednak temu udaje się wydostać wybijając ząb rekinowi co go bardzo rozzłaszcza. Zezłoszczony tym, że nikt go nie uratował Scott odmawia dalszego udziału w wyzwaniu. To samo robią Anna Maria, Mike i Sam. Przez ten protest nie starcza czasu na dokończenie wyzwania i Chris przenosi uczestników do kolejnego wyzwania. Podczas drogi na kolejne wyzwanie Jo nabija się z Camerona. Ten jednak próbuje powiedzieć że udowodni swoją wartość w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Sam i Dakota rozmawiają o swoich zainteresowaniach gadżetami elektronicznymi. Okazuje się że drugim wyzwaniem ma być tor przeszkód. Z powodu braku zwycięscy w poprzednim wyzwaniu, wszyscy są zmuszeni nosić dziwaczne okulary jako część wyzwania. Na "komostarcie" mają zmierzyć się Lightning i Anna Maria, przy kulach armatnich stają Brick i Dawn, Scott staje przeciwko Jo w "alei kul do burzenia", B i Zoey mają za zadanie przejść przez platformy podgrywane przez zmutowane bobry, Sam i Mike biorą udział w "karminowej agonii", a Cameron ma walczyć z Dakotą w "Wielkim Szlemie". Oprócz tego drużyny otrzymują maskotki, które mają sobie przekazywać. Toksyczne Szczury otrzymują zmutowanego szczura, a Zmutowane Larwy zmutowaną larwę. Lightning zostaje szybko wykopany ze swojego miejsca i ląduje na ziemi. Natomiast Anna Maria bez przeszkód pokonuje tor. Podaje Larwę do Bricka i ten salutując przejmuje ją. Brick biegnie przed siebie, ale po chwili nie widząc zbyt dobrze w dziwacznych okularach, uderza parokrotnie o belkę. W tym czasie Lightning przynosi Dawn ich zmutowanego szczura i Dawn obejmuje prowadzenie. Po chwili jednak na jej drodze staje pole kul armatnich. Zmutowany szczur mówi jej aby się pochyliła i dzięki temu unika uderzenia kulą, która ląduje na Bricku. Dawn szybko przynosi szczura do Scotta, który jest niezadowolony z prowadzenia jego drużyny. Próbuje spowolnić Toksyczne Szczury, powoli i bez namysłu idzie po alei kul do burzenia. Jednak przypadkiem udaje mu się wybić i trafia on tuż przy B. Brick w końcu przynosi Jo zmutowaną larwę i Jo zaczyna biec. Próbując nadal spowolnić drużynę, Scott zaczyna głaskać szczura, mimo próbach B o pospieszenie się. Scott ze złością specjalnie nazywa B "Beverly" by go zdenerwować. Zezłoszczony B zabiera Scottowi szczura i wsadza sobie go do kieszeni. Następnie zaczyna skakać po platformach, lecz zmutowane bobry obgryzają platformę na której stoi i B spada do błota. Jo szybko odbija się od kuli do burzenia i przekazuje larwę do Zoey. Chcą odwrócić uwagę bobrów, B wykonuje z błota posąg bobrzycy, w której bobry niemal natychmiast się zakochują. Gdy Zoey skacze po platformach, bobry które odkryły oszustwo B, zaczynają obgryzać platformę i Zoey wpada do błota. B szybko oddaje szczura w ręce Sama, a ten próbuje przekazać go Dakocie, jednak ta nie zwraca na to uwagi i Sam wpada do błota, a szczur drużyny ucieka. Zoey oddaje larwę Mike'owi i przy dotknięciu się oboje mają romantyczną chwilę, którą przerywa larwa wymiotująca Mike'owi w twarz. Zoey natomiast zostaje oderwana przez bobry z powrotem do błota. Gdy Mike jest blisko "karminowej agonii", zmienia się w Svetlanę i świetnie sobie radzi w skokach. Przekazuje larwę Cameronowi i z powrotem zmienia się w Mike'a. Zoey jest maltretowana przez zmutowane bobry. Na początku prosi je by ją puściły, a gdy to nie działa, kopie bobry w krocze. Sam przynosi wreszcie Dakocie szczura i drużyny stają przed remisem. Oboje z Cameronem próbują przejść przez "Wielki Szlem" ale nie udaje im się to. Przy drugim podejściu gdy Dakota ma startować, przybywają papparazzi i wtedy Dakota staje się rozproszona. Cameron próbuje znaleźć naukowe wyjście z sytuacji, jednak po chwili gryzie go larwa. Rzucając się, Cameron zaplątuje się w linę i trafia prosto w rękawicę powodując zwycięstwo Zmutowanych Larw. W nagrodę Larwy otrzymują zapas kosmetyków marki Chrisa McLean'a. Po wszystkim Scott stara się przekonać swoją drużynę by głosowali na Dakotę. Dawn zgadza się z nim, mówiąc o jej złej aurze. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji w dwóch ostatnich zostają Dakota i B. Jednak ostatecznie to B dostaje piankę, a Dakota jest wyeliminowana. Sam ubolewa nad eliminacją Dakoty w konfesjonale z powodu jego zauroczenia nią. Chris pyta Dakotę czy chce coś powiedzieć na koniec przed odlotem, jednak zanim to robi, Chris wystrzeliwuje ją z wyspy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy